


Catching Sunshine

by Cloudlb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Unwin & Harry Hart, Eggsy has clever hands, Gen, Happy Memories, Juggling, Spy training, Toys, learning new skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudlb/pseuds/Cloudlb
Summary: A short scene involving training, juggling, and an afternoon in the sunshine.





	Catching Sunshine

Kingsman agents were almost never idle. Between missions, during downtimes, even on ostensible “days off” – the agents were always training; always honing existing skills or learning new ones. Martial arts and languages were frequent areas of study, but even something as mundane as sitting at a café people watching could be used to practice deductions, Sherlock-style. 

On this bright afternoon, Eggsy was on the terrace of the HQ mansion. A sprained ankle during a mission had led to a mandatory downtime, and Eggsy was using the time to practice his Japanese. Sort of. Mostly, he was playing with a kendama, a Japanese toy with a ball on a string, a spike, and three cups. Eggsy was listening to a language tape and repeating the vocabulary words as he flipped the ball up and around and caught it. In Eggsy’s clever hands, the odd looking toy was practically a blur as he skillfully flipped it around. He would throw the whole thing up in the air, catching it behind his back; or switch between catching the ball on the cup or the spike. 

Last week it was a Yo-Yo. The week before, it was juggling. Most frequently, it was a knife or other weapon. Anything that Eggsy could throw, catch, twist, or spin – coins, pencils, even explosive lighters—were used to practice his dexterity. Percival came by to show him old school yoyo tricks. Roxy rolled her eyes but consented to a knife throwing contest. (It ended in a draw.)

Intent upon his dual practices, Eggsy nevertheless heard Harry at the top of the steps take a deep breath.

“Toys, Eggsy?”

“Eh, it gives me somethin’ to do with my hands.” He was juggling several colored balls now, at the same time he was practicing Japanese phrases. “Plus, it helps me remember the lessons somehow.”

“A true multitasker,” Harry comments. “May I?” Harry reached for the juggling sticks. 

“Ya know how to juggle?” 

“Oh, I think I can manage.”

Harry wasn’t familiar with the juggling sticks, Eggsy could tell, but he caught on fast, flipping them around and throwing them under his arm and around his back. Eggsy was impressed. 

“Not bad. It took me a lot longer to get that.” 

Harry and Eggsy remained there in the garden for the rest of the afternoon. Throwing clubs and balls back and forth, in intricate patterns and increasing difficulty, bathed in the late afternoon sunlight, until their hands and shoulders ached.

They would both remember that afternoon the rest of their lives as one of their happiest days ever.


End file.
